Kaleido Star:Amazing New Stars
by Pokepal Karai Natsume
Summary: Two newcommers to Kaleido Stage. What will it mean for their new performance, Snow White? And can Sora and Fool figure out what the mysterious dark feeling around the stage means?
1. The Amazing Ten Year Old!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaleido Star nor any of it's original characters. The only characters that belong to me are the one's I have added in myself. **

Author's note: In this story, and the others that I have titled Kaleido Star: Rising Stars, when Fool is onstage, everyone can see him, and he grows to normal human size. When he's offstage, he's his usual very small size, and only those truly chosen for the stage can see him. When onstage, he absolutely cannot reveal to those who cannot see him when he is off of it that he is the Spirit of the Stage, or….something will happen. My other story, The Amazing Stage of the Fool, may be able to provide a better explanation of this, as it is the story where I initially gave Fool the ability to perform onstage as a normal person. And in this story, Leon is also able to see the Fool when he's offstage_. _

Kaleido Star: Rising Stars

Chapter 1: The Amazing Ten Year Old

_Hello. My name is Fool. I am the Spirit of the Stage. Only those chosen for the stage can see me. Those who are destined to some day become true stars. My purpose is to give advice to and instruct those who can see me. Currently Sora Naegino, Rosetta Passel, and Leon Oswald can see me. This means I have a duty to assist them when I see that they need assistance. Recently I've had the chance to join them on the Kaleido Stage. And only when I'm onstage do I appear as a normal person that everyone can see. When I'm not onstage, it's only those chosen few. _

_A new era has begun for the Kaleido Stage. The Era of Light. How long will it last? That remains to be seen. I have no plans of getting in the way of those who can see me, so I don't plan on doing any big performances. It is not my duty to become a Kaleido Star. Although, I cannot say truthfully that I do not enjoy performing. I do enjoy it. That's enough about me for the moment I suppose. _

_Hello Everyone! You may have thought that this was all over, but I'm back again! Kaleido Star is about to start! Make sure your room is brightly lit and that you can read this print without much difficulty. _

_My name is Sora Naegino. I came here to the U.S. from Japan some time back. I've gone through so much since coming here, and there's only more to come! I thought pulling off the Angel's Maneuver made me a Kaleido Star, but could it be that there's more to it than that? And what will happen at Kaleido Stage now that its spirit is performing with us? Does this mean that we have good things coming our way? You'll have to keep reading to find out!_

"Sora! Sora wake up! Kalos wants to see you!" Sora opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock. It was four a.m. The person who was banging on her door and screaming was Ken. He had blond hair and the bluest eyes Sora had ever seen. His imaged popped into her mind as she realized who it was.

"What?" She asked, sitting up.

"HURRY UP! Kalos really wants to see you in his office!"

"Oh fine," Sora said, getting out of bed. She moved toward her laundry hamper to grab some cloths. _Why would Boss call me out so early? A new show? Early rehearsals?_ She ran into the bathroom to change out of her pajamas. When she came out she was surprised to see a tiny man with green flowing hair floating in the air outside the door. A mask resembling a playing card covered the right side of his face. "FOOL!"

"What?" He asked.

"You scared me! Don't do that!"

"Well you woke me!" He said. As he said that Sora came to a sudden realization.

"YOU WERE SLEEPING IN MY BED?!!! WITH ME?!!"

"Well….," He began, looking back at the bed. "Um…" Sora's hand curled into a fist and she punched Fool so hard that he flew back and hit the wall.

"Stay out of my bed," She told him as she left her room to go to Kalos's office.

When she entered Kalos was waiting. The room was dark. The only light came from the lamp on Kalos's desk. He stared needles at her, and she wondered if she had done something wrong. "I'm here boss."

"Sora," He began as she walked up to his desk. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Yes?" She asked.

"Well, it also has to do with the early morning timing. We have a new arrival coming to the Kaleido Stage. Her name is Karai Ran. She's coming from Japan. I want you to show her around. Then I want you and that new guy…..what was his name?"

"Fool?" Sora asked.

"Yes, him. Sora, doesn't he go by anything else?"

"I don't think so," Sora replied. "He likes being called Fool."

"Well, alright then. Anyways, I needed someone with experience in the matter to explain how things work and how things are gonna work to Karai. And then you and Fool need to go and see Mia. She's going to show you the script for our next show. Now get going. Oh yes, you have to escort Karai here from the airport."

"Yes Boss," Sora said, yawning as she left the room. She was curious about their new recruit. Especially since she came from Japan as well. The only thing that made her unhappy was having to wake up so early in the morning. _The question is, how am I getting to the airport? I don't have a car. Well, I could walk. Oh! But what if I get there late and Karai thinks I'm not coming! Well, maybe I can ask Mr. Policeman for a ride…._

"SORA! COME HERE!" Mr. Policeman said, embracing Sora in a bear hug. "What brings you down to the police station at four thirty in the morning Sora?"

"Well sir, if you're not to busy, could you give me a ride to the airport?"

"For you Sora? Sure! It's been kinda boring around here anyways." He called to someone as they left. "Hey Harv! Radio me if something comes up!"

"Will do sir!"

They quickly hopped in Mr. Policeman's squad care and were soon on their way to the airport. "So Sora, why do you want to go to the airport? You tryin' to run away or something?" A look of worry had crossed his face.

"Oh no, no!" Sora said quickly. "It's nothing like that. There's a new person joining us at the Kaleido Stage, and the Boss wants me to meet her at the airport."

"Oh," He said, calming down. "Okay then." Because it was so early, Sora almost fell asleep on the ride to the airport. Usually she enjoyed talking with Mr. Policeman, but it was just too early. She didn't even notice when they had arrived at the airport. "SORA! Open your eyes! We're here!" Slowly she lifted her head. She had laid her head on her arm, not intending to go to sleep. She had just wanted to rest her eyes. Evidently she had dozed off after all.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Policeman," She said, hugging him and jumping out of the car the moment it stopped. _Okay, now how am I gonna find Karai?_ She looked through the crowd of people exiting the airport. _Could she be waiting inside? _Sora ran towards the main building when she felt a tug on her shirt. She turned. A young girl with bright green eyes and black hair was staring up at her. She was wearing a bright red shirt with matching pants and black shoes.

"Are you Sora Naegino?" She asked.

"Yes," Sora answered. Figuring that this girl had probably seen one of her shows. "I don't have time for autographs now though, little girl. I have to find someone." With that, she ran off through the crowed. The girl just stood there. When Sora was gone, she pulled a picture out of her pocket. It was one of Sora, and it had her name written in the corner of it.

"That was her alright," The girl said to herself. She then followed Sora through the crowd of people.

When Sora inside the building, she looked around for the new performer. She cried out asking if Karai was present, but no one answered. Suddenly, Sora felt the tugging on her pants again. She turned to see the same little girl standing there behind her. "Listen little girl, I have to…."

"I'm not a little girl," The girl snapped. "I'm ten years old, and I've come to perform at Kaleido Stage!"

Sora's mouth dropped open as she stared at the girl in complete disbelief. "You're Karai Ran?" The girl nodded.

"Yup! I'm Karai! I've been looking for you Sora! Let's get to the stage already!" Sora couldn't believe it. Kalos had said that Sora herself was on the short side. This girl however, looked _way _too small to be on the Kaleido Stage. Sora didn't say anything about it though. She knew that she'd be in trouble if she questioned the bosses orders or actions.

Sora led Karai back to Mr. Policeman's car, and he drove them to Kaleido Stage, all the way talking about how Sora was going to have some new competition due to Karai's arrival. He was only joking to rise the child's spirits though, and Sora knew that. What she could not for the life of her figure out was why Kalos was going to let a child on stage. She'd have to be pretty talented to start doing shows at the age of ten. Although, Marion was younger than that and she performed. That was different though. Her mother was a performer as well. Sora was fairly sure that this girl had no such family background.

When they arrived back at the stage, Sora thanked Mr. Policeman once more for giving them a ride. Then she decided to show Karai around as she was instructed to do. The tour went off without a hitch. Sora walked Karai around and showed her where everything was. Along the way she explained certain things, and Karai nodded as if she understood perfectly. As soon as Sora had finished giving Karai her tour, she decided to take the girl by Kalos's office. She didn't know what else she could do with Karai at the moment.

When they got to the office, Kalos was turned in his chair, staring out the window. The sky was a bright blue. It was already eight a.m. "What took you so long?"

"What?" Sora asked.

"It shouldn't have taken you that long to give her a simple tour. Come on Sora. About three and a half hours?"

"It's a big place," Sora said in her defense.

"I expected better," Kalos said, turning to them. "Now then. Sora, I want Karai to room with you. Take her to your room. She's free for the rest of the day while she gets settled in. Tomorrow she will begin attending practices with you. She won't star in this particular show, but I want her to go and watch you and the others. After you take Karai to your room I want you and Fool to meet with Mia. Then go to the stage and rehearse your parts."

"The stage?" Sora asked. They never usually practiced on stage.

"Yes," Kalos answered. "And if Karai wants to come with you, let her. For now, go check out that new script."

"Yes Boss!" Sora said, leaving the room with Karai following.

The ten year old yawned as she followed Sora. "Can I take a nap when we get there?"

"Sure," Sora answered. "I have to get to practice anyway."

"Whatever," Karai said, rubbing her eyes. "I don't really care." When they arrived at Sora's room, Sora was the first to enter. She instantly began searching for Fool. She would have called for him, but feared that Karai may think her crazy for calling out to someone she couldn't see. Karai, however, had gotten out of her sight at the moment. Sora was about to call for her when….

"COOL!" Karai called suddenly. "A TOY!" Sora could hear a crash coming from where her bed was, and the sound of an agonizing scream of pain. "DIE TOY! DIE!" Sora rushed to the bedroom to find Karai jumping up and down on top of Fool. "DIE TOY! DIE!"

"Stop that!" Sora cried, picking up Karai and setting her on the bed. Then she grabbed Fool off the floor. "You can't do that to him! He's a member of Kaleido Stage!"

"No, it's a stupid toy!" Karai said, almost laughing. "You have some imagination Sora. Now give it back!"

"No!" Sora said, walking toward the door. "I'm going to go and practice now. I want you to stay here. You can watch TV, eat, sleep, do whatever you want."

"Got it," Karai said, taking her shoes off and laying down on Sora's bed. "Hey Sora, is there some reason you left that toy here on your bed? You don't sleep with it, do you?" As Sora exited the room she glared at Fool.

"You were in my bed AGAIN?!"

"Well it's softer than the ground," Fool pointed out. Sora let him go and he floated in the air beside her. "But if that Demon Child is going to be staying with you I think I'll sleep outside in a tree from now on."

"Kalos wants her to stay with me," Sora said. "I don't know how long it'll be for. You should be careful around her."

Fool's eyes suddenly widened. "She can see me."

"Yeah," Sora said. "I thought we'd established that."

"No, if she can see me Sora, that means she's meant for the stage. Meant to become a star."

"NO WAY!" Sora cried. "That little girl? A Kaleido Star? Well, I guess it could happen. Not for a while though, right?"

At those words a small crystal ball appeared in front of Fool. He gazed into it, and a star constellation shaped like a scorpion appeared. "Scorpio. The heart seems pure but the mind is out to get you. Karai may seem like an ordinary girl, but her skills…..may even be far greater than your own. Scorpio seeks not to sting Sagittarius just yet, but has another target in mind…."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked suspiciously as Fool's crystal ball disappeared. "Karai's out to get someone?"

"Perhaps," Fool answered. "It seems to me that she wants to prove herself to and surpass someone. Someone other than you, Sora."

"Should I be worried?"

Fool started to pull out his Tarot Cards, but Sora grabbed him first. "I don't want you to tell me some stupid fortune. Just give me your opinion."

When Sora released him he shrugged. "How should I know? Anyways, where is it we're going?"

"We gotta to see Mia and get her to show us the script for our new show. You have a part in it too."

"Then I'll be at the stage," Fool said. "Have her meet us there." He then floated away, leaving Sora to walk alone to Mia's room. _Karai's out to get someone…_ Sora thought as she neared the room. _But who?_

When Fool arrived at the stage, he floated over to the center of it and landed on the ground. When he touched the stage he grew to the size of a normal human. There didn't appear to be anyone else there, but something was off. There was an odd feeling in the air. It made Fool nervous. He never had to really worry about getting nervous, and he never really did anything in the past to warrant it, well, before he became the stage spirit.

He looked around. No one. And then, a sudden feeling of malevolence. A presence in the room that could not be seen, nor heard, or felt by a normal human. Fool automatically pulled out his Tarot cards, this time to do a reading for himself. He tossed the cards into the air and they flew in a circle around him. When he stopped them, he grabbed the card in front of him. The others disappeared. He drew the Upside Down Wheel of Fortune. He cringed. _This isn't good at all…._

"Hello!" Fool jumped at the sound. Then he turned to see the young girl who had stomped on him earlier standing behind him.

"Hello," He said, turning to her. She stared up at him with her emerald eyes. It was odd to have someone looking up at him for a change. Usually for someone to notice him he'd have to float in front of their face if they could see him. If not, he was risking getting stepped on, hit in the head with a random falling object, or sucked into someone's vacuum cleaner.

"Hi," He said. The sudden feeling of an evil presence had departed the moment the child yelled at him. It was odd. Although it did mean that something was wrong. He shouldn't feel that there was an evil presence around the stage. He had the strong urge to leave the stage and warn Sora, but with Karai standing behind him he wondered if that would be a good idea.

"So Sora was telling me the truth. You are a member of Kaleido Stage," She said. "How do you get so small like that?"

He stepped off the stage and returned to his normal size. Then he bowed to her. "I am the Spirit of the Stage. If you can see me as I am now, that means you are meant to perform on and do great things on the stage. My name is Fool." At the mention of his name the girl's eyes widened, but only for a moment. Then she smiled.

"COOL! Oh, sorry for stomping on you earlier. You know, I hate toys. I kinda mistook you for a toy. So, can I see you perform?"

"You're not at all skeptical about this?" Fool asked, floating back over to Karai. "You don't question me being a spirit or anything?"

"Nope," Karai said, crossing her arms. "But if you're with Kaleido Stage I wanna see what you can do. So, get on with it. Do something."

"I have to wait for Sora," Fool said. "After her friend Mia shows us the script for the new show we can begin practicing."

"Sora Naegino," Karai said, taking the picture out of her pocket. "The one who performed the Angel's Maneuver. Heh. I can do that. I bet I could even perform the Legendary Great Maneuver better than she did." Fool smiled in amusement. Perhaps she could some day. He floated to the ground and grew to human size again.

Sora suddenly ran into the room with Mia following right behind her, carrying three copies of the script for their new show. Sora jumped up onstage with Fool and Karai, and Mia did the same.

"Alright," Mia said, opening one of the scripts. "Our new performance is Snow White." She turned to Sora. "I want you to play the part of Snow White, and…." She looked at Fool. "I know it's your first performance, but you're playing the prince."

"WHAT?!," Sora screamed. " _HE'S _THE PRINCE?!"

" Yes," Mia answered. " Kalos suggested it. We were going to cast Leon, but he's going to be out of town for a while."

Sora looked up at Fool and shuddered. " But….doesn't the prince have to um….kiss….Snow White?"

Mia smiled and nodded. " Yeah. I thought that Fool would be perfect for this part, seeing how well you two performed together in that one performance."

" But that was just a…."

" I'LL DO IT!," Fool cut in, turning to smile at Sora.

" You….," Sora cringed, trying not to let Mia see how ticked she was over this. When she got back to her room, she planned to take it out on Fool by hitting him over the head several times with a dictionary.

" Let me be part of the production!," Karai said suddenly. Fool had forgotten that she was there. Sora and Mia hadn't even noticed the girl.

" I can't do that.," Mia said. " We already have the cast set. After I get Sora and Fool set up here I have to go to the practice room to issue everyone else their parts."

" I can do it," Karai said. " I'll show you I can!"

" Hold on," Sora said. " Karai, you'd probably have to show the boss what you can do. Mia can't change the script without consulting him anyway."

" That's just an excuse! Evidently you people just don't know talent when you see it!"

" You haven't even done anything!," Mia pointed out.

" Here's something," Karai said. She jumped up into the air, and flipped over the heads of Fool, Mia, and Sora, then landed on the other side of the stage with ease. Then she ran forward, jumped up again, flipped upside-down and came straight down towards the stage. " Fool, grab my hand and then toss me back up!" Without questioning her, Fool did so. When Karai came toward him she had her left hand reaching out. He grabbed her by it in an instant and flung her up toward the ceiling.

She then turned upright, and struck a graceful pose as she lifted into the air. " If I did this on the trapeze we could call it the Angel's Maneuver, now couldn't we Sora?," Karai asked, a hint of competitiveness in her voice. She came back down slowly, but then gained speed as she neared the floor. Sora stepped under her and caught her before she hit the ground.

" See!," Karai said. " I have talent! You have to let me in the show!"

" I'm sorry Karai," Mia said. " I can't do that right now. Maybe next time."

" Fine then," Karai said dejectedly. She hopped off the stage, and walked towards the exit. Before she got there though, she turned back to everyone else. They were watching her go. Seeing this, she pulled a deck of cards out of her pocket and shuffled it. Then she drew the first card. She held it up for all of them to see. " Upside-down Wheel of Fortune. Looks like one of you has some hard work ahead. Good luck." With that she turned and left.

" Tarot cards…," Sora said, somewhat surprised that the girl was interested in those things. The only one she'd ever seen really use them was Fool. She looked up at him. His attention was on the door that Karai had just exited. Perhaps seeing Karai do that surprised him as well.

" Anyway," Mia said in an attempt to get their attention back on her. " Take these and read over them." She handed them the scripts. " Oh, and Kalos said to tell you this. You are not to begin practicing for the role you were given until tomorrow. For now he wants you and Fool to get used to working together. Practice on the trapeze for today. Jumps, catches, and the Angel's Maneuver."

" Why that one?," Sora asked.

Mia shrugged. " How should I know? I don't know how the boss thinks. Anyways, I gotta get to the practice room now. More roles to give out! See you!" With that she jumped off stage and ran out the door. The very moment Mia exited the room May Wong ran in. She looked furious.

" DO I HAVE TO PLAY THE EVIL WITCH IN EVERY SHOW WE DO?!!," She screamed at the ceiling. Then she ran up to Sora and Fool. " Sora, I DEMAND that you give up your role as the princess so I can play the part."

" Why?," Sora asked.

" I don't want to keep playing antagonist!"

" But you're so good at it," Fool said.

" GRAAAW!," May yelled, jumping up and knocking him over the head. " Did I ASK for your input? No, I DID NOT! I'm talking to SORA!"

" Well," Sora said. " Um…I'm sorry May, but…"

" BUT WHAT?!"

" Mia can't change the cast right now. Maybe next time." She felt kind of bad for May at the moment. May played all of her parts well, but she was usually cast as the antagonist in whatever play they did. " Besides, would you really want _him _to kiss you?"

May looked up at Fool and gasped in shock. " _He's _the prince? Is he going to go onstage like that?!" Sora nodded. Then May crossed her arms and walked toward the exit. " Fine then. I'll wait till next time." If it had been any other guy, May would have no problem doing the kiss scene with him. But Fool? She thought he was just plain weird. There was no way she'd be seen onstage if he was to be her partner.

" Sora," Fool said as soon as May was gone.

" Yes?," Sora asked, taking a step back from him. " I'm WARNING you Fool. You TRY and kiss me and YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

" That's not what I need to talk to you about Sora. Something is wrong."

" What?," Sora asked, noting how serious he was.

" The stage," Fool answered. " I felt something odd about it earlier. I decided to read my own fortune. I drew the Upside-down Wheel of Fortune."

" That's a problem?," Sora asked.

" It foretells a bringer of bad luck," Fool said. " It means that something bad may happen soon. We have to be careful."

" Alright," Sora said. This worried her. Under normal circumstances, Fool would read her a fortune and then tell her what it meant. When he did so, he was never this worried. She'd never seen him so worried that he'd put his fortune telling before kissing a girl. Not that she had ever seen him kiss a girl before. Any girl who could see him probably swatted him away like a fly, as she had done many times herself.

Though the present situation was rather concerning, she decided that it was time to start practice. If she wanted this show to turn out alright, she'd have to get used to the way Fool performed. " We can watch for anything suspicious!," She said. " Now we have to start practicing."

**Well, there's chapter 1. I hope you like the story so far. If you have any comments or questions on it, please feel free to send them to me. **


	2. Sora’s Amazing New Acquaintance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaleido Star, nor do I own any of its characters. Except the one's I've added in myself. **

Chapter 2: Sora's Amazing New Acquaintance

Karai Ran was not the only new member to Kaleido Stage that day. A sixteen year old named Suzette had also come that day. Kalos didn't intend to announce her arrival until the next day, so she decided to use the current one to unpack her things in her dorm room. He had said that she could go and watch the others practice, but she decided that it wasn't the time to meet everyone else yet.

Suzette looked at her alarm clock that she had just set up on the table by her bed. It was five o' clock. Practice had ended. Suddenly, Suzette heard a noise. It sounded like a faint buzzing, or something of the sort. She looked to the source of the noise, to see a shimmering red light on the floor. The moment she saw the red she knew. It had to be an ant. Suzette hated ants. Perhaps the shimmer was just a trick of the light.

"DIE ANT!" She screamed, jumping on top of it and stomping like there was no tomorrow.

"GAAAH! STOP IT!" Came the agonizing call that made Suzette jump back and away from the 'ant'. She looked at it. Now the thing didn't look like an ant. There was still a red glow about it, but in no way did it resemble an ant. It stood, and Suzette noticed that it was actually a very small person. Or, it seemed to be anyway. The glow around it faded, and Suzette got even closer to it. When she got close enough, she hit it in the head. "HEY!"

"You can talk?" Suzette asked it. It was about three or four inches tall. Now it actually resembled a kind of toy, rather than an ant.

"Yes I can talk!," The small man said. He had long flowing green hair, and a mask over one of his eyes. He was dressed as an old court jester. He backed away from Suzette and tried to compose himself. "My name is Fool. I am the Spirit of the Stage. If you can see me as I am now, it means that you are chosen for the stage."

"Yeah….," Suzette said, backing away from Fool. _I'm imagining this. Yeah…that's it. It's an ant, and I'm imagining it as a person. Heh. Yeah. _She took off her shoe and began to hit Fool over the head with it over and over again. "DIE ANT! DIE!"

"STOP!" Fool cried out. "I AM NOT AN ANT! STOP IT!"

"It's not talking, it's not talking!" Suzette said to herself over and over as she continued hitting Fool with the shoe. "Not talking, definitely not talking! It's just an ant."

"STOP ALREADY!" Fool yelled, rolling to the side and jumping up before Suzette could hit him again. Then deciding it would be a good time to get off the floor, Fool flew up into the air, and got as far away from Suzette as he could before he said anything else. "Now listen, I'm not an ant, nor a figment of your imagination. I am the Spirit of the Stage. If you can see me as I am now, then that means you are chosen to perform on the stage."

"If you're a spirit then how come you can be hurt?" Suzette asked.

"Um…," He didn't exactly know. No one had ever asked him that question before, and he never stopped to ponder it before either. "I wish I had an explanation for that."

"You're weird," Suzette said, now heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Fool asked.

"To get out of here," Suzette answered. "As far as I know, I could be losing my mind at this very moment. To keep my sanity I think I'll go socialize with some other people."

"Have you met Sora Naegino yet?" Fool asked before Suzette could exit.

"Sora Naegino?!" Suzette knew of her. Well, mostly everyone in any circus troupe did now. She had become quite famous by performing the Legendary Great Maneuver and Angel's Maneuver perfectly. "N-no…I haven't met anyone here yet…"

"I suggest you speak to her," Fool said. "She would be in her room right now. I could take you there if you want." Suzette could have just run out of the room thinking she was insane as she was going to do initially, but decided not to. She was interested in meeting Sora.

"You can take me to her?" Fool nodded and flew out the door ahead of her. "You coming?"

"Yeah," Suzette said slowly as she exited the door and closed it behind her. "So, no one else can see you?"

"It depends." Fool answered. "If I'm on stage, anyone can see me. However, when I'm not onstage and you can see me it means you're meant to perform on stage."

"So, will I see you all the time then?"

"No," Fool said. "Sometimes I may be elsewhere. Like visiting Sora, or Rosetta. I would talk to Leon more, but I don't think he'd need my advice as much as they do."

"Leon? Leon Oswald can see you?"

"As I am now, yes he can. They can all see me when I perform with them. If they see me like this, offstage, then they are chosen by the stage to perform."

"Let me get this straight. You perform with all of them?"

"Sometimes," Fool answered.

"I see." Suzette said, thinking about that. Then she was silent as Fool led her around. When the reached Sora's room, he stopped in front of the door and turned to her.

"Here it is. Go ahead, knock." Suzette smiled nervously as Fool moved out of the way. She took one step towards the door and knocked. She heard the sound of running from inside, and then the door opened. A girl with pinkish hair and amber colored eyes answered. She was a bit taller than Suzette, but not by much.

"Hello."

"Hi…," Suzette said. "Uh…" Then she didn't know what to say. It really was Sora Naegino. In person! "Hi?"

"Hi!" Sora said once again. "Who are you?"

"M…my name is Suzette! Suzette Kamioshi. I'm new here. Just got here this morning."

"Oh," Sora said. "Wow, so you're going to be performing with us too?" She nodded. "Hey why don't you come inside? We can talk for a while."

"Alright," Suzette said. She walked inside and Sora closed the door behind them.

"Hey Sora," Suzette said as Sora led her to the table in her room to sit down at. "I think I may be losing my mind."

"Why do you say that?" Sora asked, taking a seat at the table.

"Because…I sorta followed a umm…spirit….or something. He led me to your room."

"Spirit? You saw a spirit?!," Sora asked excitedly.

" Yeah!," Suzette said, eyes going wide. " He's right behind you!" Sora turned to see Fool floating behind her.

" Oh, him?," She asked. " You can see him? That's great!"

" How so?," Suzette asked. " I mean, he's kinda weird."

" Yeah," Sora said. " I'd agree with you."

" Hey!," Fool said, feeling insulted. " I'm not weird."

" Yes you are!," Sora said. " Don't worry about him, Suzette. When I first saw him I thought I was losing it as well."

" When'd you see him?"

" As soon as I got to Kaleido Stage."

" Like me. Cool. So, does he do anything other than just you know, float there like that?"

" He tries to give advice sometimes. I don't really listen. Although if he follows you back to your room, tie him up and throw him somewhere before you take a shower." Suzette gave her an odd look and Sora laughed. " Just take my advice on that, alright?" Suzette glared at Fool and nodded, understanding what Sora meant.

A yawn came from the bedroom as Karai walked out of it. She made her way to the table and noticed the girl sitting there with Sora. She rubbed here eyes a moment, and then pulled out her Tarot Cards once again. She shuffled them, and then drew the first card. When she saw it she looked to Suzette. Her eyes widened a moment, and she smiled. " Hello!," She said cheerfully as she put her cards away. " Sora, who's that?"

" Oh, this is Suzette. She's new here too!"

" Hello Suzette," Karai said, walking over to shake her hand. When Suzette took the girl's hand she felt an unnatural coldness at her touch. Karai's hand was freezing. Karai released her hand, and then walked past both of them towards the sofa. They returned to their conversation, paying no more attention to her. Fool, however, was curious about Karai.

" Was this, by any chance the card you drew?," Fool asked. He was now floating right in front of Karai, holding a Tarot Card in his hand. Karai didn't even have to look at it to know what it was.

" Yeah," She answered sourly. " Wheel of Fortune. Looks like I got two enemies here then."

" Who might they be?," Fool asked.

" That's none of your concern!," Karai said, grabbing him and hurling him towards the two girls conversing at the table. " Go discuss it with them if you're so worried about it." Fool kept going once he was thrown and ended up hitting Sora in the back of the head before falling to the ground, dazed.

" Hey!," Sora shouted, turning. Karai sat on the sofa innocently as if she had done nothing wrong at all. Figuring that Karai could not have possibly been the one who hit her in the head, she looked around for a certain little spirit who seemed to love annoying her. " FOOL!"

" Sora?," He asked, sounding confused as he floated off the floor and up to where her head was. When he stopped she immediately punched him back down to the ground.

" I don't know what you're trying to do this time," Sora said, her tone warning. " But don't EVER touch the back of my head again!"

" Ayah," he mumbled without getting up this time.

" Well now," Karai said quietly to herself after seeing this. " This might be easier than I thought if I can get Sora to do my job for me." Then she looked at Suzette, who Sora had gone back to talking to after hitting Fool. " She, on the other hand, may just prove to be a problem."

**That brings an end to Chapter 2. If you have any questions or comments on the story thus far, please feel free to let me know. **


	3. Karai's Amazing Demon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaleido Star, nor do I own any of its characters. Except for the ones I've added in myself. **

_**And now we present to you…**_

Chapter 3: Karai's Amazing Demon

The next morning Sora and Fool left early to go and practice, leaving Karai alone in her room. Kalos did not want her to do anything until she consulted him in his office at noon. It was only nine a.m. There would be nothing for her to do for the next three hours. She had thought about taking another look at her Tarot cards, but didn't quite like the idea of getting a card that said odds were against her.

_I don't know where that Suzette girl went, but perhaps I should visit the stage. Heh. _That decision made, Karai left Sora's room. She made her way down from the second floor of the dormitory, and then left the building unnoticed by anyone. A new feeling had swept over her the minuet she looked across the water and saw Kaleido Stage. She felt that she had to run towards it, or the world would end. She knew this wasn't true, but decided to go on this feeling. She quickly raced across the stone bridge that created a pathway between Kaleido Stage and the dorm rooms. Soon she arrived at the Kaleido Stage building and ran inside, as if she was being chased by someone. She almost ran over Ken Robbins, who was trying to get outside with two packages in his hands. Packages containing glass.

" What's the rush Karai?," Ken called after her, trying to steady his shaken packages.

" Nothing!," Karai shouted back, and evil smile crossing her face. Now her urge to get to that stage was too strong to be stopped. She couldn't even stop herself at this point. She ran through the building, until she reached the auditorium where the stage was. She put her ear to the door to make sure that's where Sora and Fool were.

" And then he leans down to kiss her….," came Fool's voice from inside. There was a few seconds of silence before…. CRASH! " YEOWW!"

" WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT KISSING ME!," Sora screamed.

" They're in there alright," Karai said to herself. She couldn't quite place why, but she had suddenly become excited about something. She burst into the room, ran to the stage, and jumped on with Sora and Fool. She looked at them, as they stared at her in surprise. Fool was on the ground, a knot growing from his head. Sora was sitting on the safety net set up under the trapeze, holding her fist above her head.

" Sora!," Fool yelled suddenly. He jumped up from the ground. Karai wasn't paying him or Sora the slightest attention. Something told her to go to climb the ladder to the platform that she could jump from to get on the trapeze, and so she did. When she reached the top she jumped for the first bar and reached it without a problem. Then….

" Spirit of the Stage!," She shouted down at Fool. " Come. Show me what you can do."

" I won't," Fool said, staring at the girl. He didn't know if Sora had noticed it or not, but there was that feeling again. The feeling that something evil was around the stage. It was so strong. If it wasn't stopped, it would destroy Kaleido Stage….and Fool, forever. Not to mention those around the stage as well. " Sora, leave the stage."

" What? Why?," Sora questioned.

" Don't ask me that," Fool said. " Just go. I will catch up with you. Perhaps."

" What is THAT supposed to mean?," Sora demanded.

" Are you SCARED OR SOMETHING?!," Karai called once again to Fool. " Come on….Angel of the Stage!" Sora looked up at Karai, and then at Fool for an explanation. He didn't exactly have one though. He didn't even know why Karai would reference him as such. Unless……

_You are my angel, Fool._

_If I am an angel, then you are my demon, princess. _

" COME ON! GET UP HERE ALREADY!," Karai shouted. " After all, it takes a demon to be a partner to an angel.

_Are they both?_

_Yes my lady. Both of them have perished. _

_It…it can't end this way._

_It won't my princess. Not as long as I am around. _

_Fool? Fool, what happened to you?_

_The stage has summoned me. I am now its spirit. This is the last time we shall speak. This is also farewell, but someday I will see you smile. _

_You really are my angel now._

_Yes, and you my demon. However, even a demon must smile. Remember that, princess. Goodbye. _

" Karai! What's gotten into you! Fool and I need to practice!," Sora called up to the girl. " Get down from there!"

" No!," Karai called, laughing like a maniac. " I won't!"

" Sora!," Fool shouted this time. " If you ever want to perform here again, you have to get off of the stage at this moment! Go Sora!" Sora looked from Fool to the ten year old that seemed to have completely lost it. Without further questioning Fool she bounced off the safety net, landed on the stage, and then hopped on the floor.

_Angel of the Stage, hear my cry._

_Haunted you are by the demon from the sky_

_Stage of the Angel is now shared_

_By one of the demon, one so scared _

_Innocence seems to keep it by, Scorpio in the other eye._

_Darkened constellation you shall see_

_When come to your stage, she shall be!_

" The prophecy," Fool said to himself, staring up at the girl. " It has finally come true."

" What are you gonna do Fool?," Sora asked. He didn't answer. At the moment he was lost in thought. " FOOL!" He turned to Sora the moment she got his attention, and the looked back up at Karai. The girl now had a blank look in her eyes as she stared down at Fool. And not only that, her emerald green eyes had turned red. He wondered if Sora had noticed this.

It wasn't the time to ponder that though. He knew he had to do something. " Karai!," He called up to her. " What is your constellation?"

" What does that have to do with anything?," Karai asked. " Come on! Get up here and perform with me!"

" I will," Fool said, crossing his fingers behind his back. " Just tell me what your constellation is first."

Karai rolled her eyes. " Scorpio."

" Darkness BEGONE!!," Fool shouted, tossing a small red crystal at her. Without really thinking about it she caught the gem.

" What's thi….," She didn't get to finish her sentence. She fell into the safety net below, unconscious.

" What did you do to her, Fool?!," Sora asked worriedly as she jumped up onto the stage.

" She's unharmed," Fool confirmed. " She'll be unconscious for the rest of the day. You must tell Kalos that she was in a stage accident." He walked over to the net and grabbed the red jewel that Karai had let go of the moment she fell.

" What's that?"

" It has the power to make demons that have possessed a person leave their host. However, its power only lasts half a day. You have to watch Karai carefully from now on."

" Hold on!," Sora said. " I don't understand! You're saying that Karai was possessed by an evil spirit?"

" Demon!," Fool yelled in disdain. " It was a demon!" Sora moved closer to the net to get a better look at Karai. The girl appeared to be out cold. The only sign that she was still alive was her chest moving when she breathed.

" A demon? There are no such things!"

Fool sighed. " Sora, if there are spirits such as I, there most certainly are demons."_ This one in particular may be out to destroy Kaleido Stage. Unless the second half of the prophecy…._

" I'll take Karai to my room. When she wakes up, she'll be back to normal, right?"

" I suppose," Fool answered. " Keep a watchful eye on her Sora. I'll remain here until you return."

" Right!," Sora said, taking Karai in her arms and running towards the exit. _I hope she's going to be alright. _

**That's the end of Chapter 3. Remember, if you have any questions or comments on this story thus far, please feel free to send them to me.**


	4. The Amazing Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaleido Star or any of it's characters. Except the ones I've added in myself. **

_And now…_

Chapter 4: The Amazing Prophecy

It was ten a.m. Suzette had just woken up, and gotten out of bed. She looked at the clock. She was supposed to meet Kalos in an hour so he could tell her what she should be doing for the remainder of the day. It was only an hour away anyways, so she decided to head over to the stage. When she left the dormitory and neared the bridge, she spotted Sora running towards her.

" Suzette!," Sora shouted. " Help me! Take this!" She tossed Karai the key to her room. " Go unlock my door! I have to get Karai in there fast!" Suzette didn't think twice about doing exactly what Sora told her to do.

When Sora arrived at her room the door was wide open and Suzette was standing beside it. Suzette followed Sora inside where she laid Karai on her bed.

" What happened to her?!," Suzette asked. " Is she alright?"

" I think so," Sora answered. " We'll see later on though. I'm not sure what's going on with her, but I have to go back to the stage. Can you watch her for me?"

" But I have to see Kalos at…"

" I'll cover for you," Sora said. " It's important that someone looks after Karai. Can you please do it for me?" Seeing the look on Sora's face made it impossible for Suzette to refuse.

" I'll do it Sora. I'll take care of her. Don't worry about a thing."

" Thanks!," Sora said, giving Suzette a hug. " I'm sorry if this is asking a bit much of you on your second day here."

" It's fine." Suzette said. " You should get back to whatever you need to be doing." Sora nodded and slowly walked outside. When she was gone, Suzette stared at the ten year old in Sora's bed. _She looks kinda peaceful when she sleeps. She seemed agitated last night. _Suzette reached out and touched Karai's hand. _Her hand is warmer now. I wonder why she was so cold last night. It wasn't cold in Sora's room at all. _

At the stage, Fool awaited Sora's return. Though he had expelled that demon from Karai, he still felt it's malevolence around the stage. It made him uneasy, and he wanted to do something about it. He knew that he couldn't though. If the prophecy really was coming true, then only one person could stop this evil from destroying Kaleido Stage.

_A curse? What curse?_

_The curse of the stage. It was said to have been cast centuries ago. Just a myth though Sora. You shouldn't worry about it. _

_You're right, Ken. That just sounds silly anyways. _

The night Sora and Ken had discussed the matter they were in the dining hall. Ken was explaining to Sora and her friends that he had just found out about a curse that had supposedly been laid on Kaleido Stage years ago. Fool was there as well. Sora had mentioned that she was going to go for a walk along the beach afterwards. So naturally, Fool decided he would go along and suggest that she change into a bathing suit first. He couldn't figure out why she hated that idea so much.

_Fool! Count Luis, why!_

_My lady, is something troubling you? Tis been ages since the accident occurred. _

_Twas no accident! Count Luis planned it!_

_Planned his own death?_

_To take the fool with him, yes he did._

Fool had known about the curse of Kaleido Stage for a long time now. It wasn't anything new to him. He was there the night the curse was cast. He doubted it would work though.

_Listen, princess you need not worry about him anymore. He's gone!_

_No. He is not gone. He is still around. As the Angel of the Stage. _

_Angel of the Stage?_

_Yes. I don't know where he is, but I hope that he is happy._

There was a thunderstorm that night, centuries ago. The wind howled loudly, and the clouds swirled overhead. It looked as if a tornado could drop from the sky at any moment and blow away the entire kingdom. Just behind the castle of a great princess, was her servant, Claudius. He held a book in his hands and looked up at the sky. The rain had not started yet, but it was to soon. He wanted to get this over with, but he had to wait for exactly the right moment for it to work.

Claudius also knew that reciting the words of his incantation when the rain had already started would prevent this from working as well. He flipped the pages of the book to one near the very end. He had written this incantation in himself, but was certain if he did this correctly that it would work. The princess would have to forget about that stupid fool then, and love _him_. He had so longed for her heart, and when Fool and his stage partner had existed, it was torn between the two of them. She had no time to even notice her faithful servant. Things would be different now. _He _would be the one and only in her heart now.

He laughed to himself as he dared the storm to come forth will all it's fury. The sky lit up with the first crackle of lightning, and thunder roared down at him like a lion. It was almost time. Thunder became louder, lightning seemed to get closer to Claudius with every passing second. Now was the time. He opened his book and began to read, unable to see nor notice the spirit that hovered above him. The spirit that watched him in complete disbelief and amazement.

'_Angel of the Stage, hear my cry._

_Haunted you are by the demon from the sky_

_Stage of the Angel is now shared_

_By one of the demon, one so scared _

_Innocence seems to keep it by, Scorpio in the other eye._

_Darkened constellation you shall see_

_When come to your stage, she shall be!'_

The moment Claudius finished the last line of incantation, the rain began. It fell hard on him, and he merely tossed his book aside and danced in it, as if saying those meaningless words had brought him the ultimate triumph over everything else in the world. " Angel of the Stage! This prophecy I make to you! When comes forth the dark Scorpio, any stage you reside around shall be destroyed, and so shall you! Lest the princess comes to your rescue!" He laughed once again as he continued his mad dance in the rain.

Fool had watched him that night, completely perplexed by Claudio's actions. The man had gone so far to try and lay a curse on a spirit. That was one thing Fool had not expected the jealous servant to do. Nor did he ever expect it to work.

" I never thought it could actually happen," Fool said to himself, coming out of his thoughts and back to the real world. The feeling of evil had gotten stronger on the stage, and it seemed to be trying to crush Fool under it's sheer pressure. He tried to keep standing straight, but soon had to get off of the stage in order to avoid collapsing on it. He had floated back into the air where he returned to his normal smaller size. The malevolent feel in the air still had not subsided, but now it bothered Fool a lot less than it did when he was on the stage.

He heard the door to the room open and he turned. Sora's head was poking through it, trying to find him. " Fool! Where'd you go?"

He floated up to her so he'd be a bit easier for her to spot. " I'm right here Sora."

" I'm going to tell Kalos about Karai," Sora said.

Fool nodded. " Do that. Although, just to be safe, I think you should go to the practice room now. Finish your rehearsal there, and I will finish mine in your room. I can practice on that replica stage that you and Ken built."

" But why?," Sora asked. Fool wished he could give the girl a straight answer, but now was not the time to explain things to her. At least, not until the afternoon when practice would be over for the day.

" The stage has become dangerous Sora. Don't tell anyone though. Just go about practice as usual. I'll explain everything this afternoon when practice is over." She nodded and headed off towards Kalos's office.

**That's the end of Chapter 4! As always, if you have any questions or comments about this story thus far, feel free to send them to me!**


	5. The Amazing Fib

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaleido Star nor do I own its characters, except the one's I've added in myself. **

Chapter 5-The Amazing Fib

"What did you just say?" Kalos asked in a disbelieving tone. "You expect me to believe that Karai ran up onstage, tried to perform a back flip to impress you, and knocked herself out?" It wasn't one of Sora's greatest ideas, but she had her fingers crossed hoping the boss would buy it. She nodded. "Sora, have you ever heard of the Tiny Tyrant?"

"Tiny Tyrant?" Sora asked. She'd never heard of a performer going by such a name before. "No. I haven't." Kalos stood and walked around his desk to stand right in front of Sora.

"The Tiny Tyrant has been to many different circuses, and other places that would let her perform. She's always surpassed everyone at anything they can do. She goes from place to place, just to see if she can outdo everyone there. Now, she's made it here, to Kaleido Stage. With her skill, you expect me to believe that she couldn't perform a simple back flip?"

"Umm….," Sora had nothing. She couldn't tell Kalos the truth. She doubted he'd believe the truth anyway. Continuing the fib she'd started seemed like a logical way to get out of this.

"Well, you see, she wanted to show Fool and I what she can do. She was going to do a back flip off the stage and then go into another trick. When she was in mid-flip Mia ran in and startled her. And instead of landing on her feet she landed upside down and hit her head hard on the floor. When we got down there to her she was unconscious."_ Say he buys this! Say he buys this!_

Kalos was still staring at Sora in disbelief. Then he came to a decision. "If she's unconscious I want proof. I'll be at your room in thirty minuets. There are a few things I have to take care of here. If Karai's really injured, then she's excused from any practices or performances for the next week." He stood and took a few steps toward the door. Then he stopped and turned to Sora. "If she's just sleeping and you're trying to get her out of work, Sora, then both of you are to leave Kaleido Stage. Understood?" Sora nodded nervously, and then ran out the door before Kalos could leave.

"I'll check on her boss!" Sora called behind her as she ran away from the office. She wanted to be as far away from Kalos as she could get. For some reason she just couldn't think up a good plausible lie around him.

**That's all for Chapter 5!-It may be the shortest chapter in the entire story! Well, if you have any questions or comments, please send them to me.**


	6. The Amazing Sleeptalking Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaleido Star or its characters, except for the one's I've added in myself. **

Chapter 6-The Amazing Sleep-talking Girl

In Sora's room, Suzette was sitting on the bed beside Karai. The girl hadn't moved since Sora brought her in. _I wonder if she'll be alright. _There was no telling just by staring at her. What else could she do though? "I wonder if she'll wake up soon…," Suzette said to herself, just for the comfort of hearing some noise. For the past twenty minuets it had been very quiet.

"She won't," A voice from the air called. "So, while you wait, you should go and take a shower." Suzette jumped up and looked around the room frantically.

"Who said that!"

"That's not important," The voice said again. "Now go! On to the shower! I'll watch Karai." Then it came to her. She looked up to see that weird stage spirit she'd met the day before. She's almost forgotten all about him.

"It's you," She said in an annoyed manner. "Why are you here?"

"To help watch Karai!," Fool said, smiling. "Now, why don't you just go and take a…" Before he could finish, Suzette grabbed him and squeezed him tightly as Sora would.

"Listen to me," She said in an icy tone. "If you tell me to take a shower just ONE more time, I will DESTROY YOU!" She then let him go.

"How do you intend to destroy a spirit?" He asked, somewhat bemused by her threat.

She raised her fist at him. "If I can't destroy you, I _know _I can knock you around a bit! You may be a spirit, but you _can _be harmed." Realizing this, Fool flew a few centimeters away from her.

"Dark." Suzette and Fool turned to see Karai still laying there on the bed with her eyes closed. She still seemed unconscious, but she had begun to mumble something. "It's out there. Why won't it leave me alone?!" She was quite for a few seconds before she began again. This time, it seemed as if she was talking to someone. "Thank you. You've made it possible for me to come so far. No! I don't want to hurt them! Never!" More silence.

"Is she alright?," Suzette asked Fool.

"I don't know," He answered.

"Thank you," Karai said once again. "You can help me out of this?" She said no more for a while after that. Suzette and Fool watched her; now curious as to whom in her mind she was speaking to. The girl was indeed having a conversation with someone. Both were eager to know if she would mention the person's name.

"That's what I have to do? How do I find him?!," Karai's voice grew somewhat urgent as she said this. Again, she paused. " That's how! I _know _him! He can help us then?" Yet another pause. " Then, we can be saved?!! I understand! Thank you Sophie. I'll talk to you later." At those words Karai became silent, and then went on to sleep more normally. She turned to the side, and began to snore.

" Suzette!," Fool said, sounding urgent. " Tell Sora that I'll be back later. I have to go." He then flew out of the room quickly. Suzette stared after him, wondering what in the world was going on.

**That's all for chapter 6. If you have any questions or comments on the story thus far, please send them to me. **


	7. The Amazing Visit from Kalos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaleido Star, nor do I own any of its characters. Except for the one's I've added myself. **

Chapter 7-The Amazing Visit from Kalos

Fool figured that Sora would not return to her room until after practice time. After speaking to Kalos, she would have no reason to do so. That is, if Kalos understood and didn't ask any questions about Karai's ' incident'. Now, with an interesting matter at hand, Fool decided that perhaps Leon would be needed at the stage. He had been invited to perform at Theatrical Camp, a roaming circus where the entire show is ad-libbed.

The troupe had thought Leon would refuse their offer, but where surprised to actually see him show up. The members of Kaleido Stage were shocked by this as well. He would be gone for two weeks. If Fool was right, then that was too long. He would have to be at Kaleido Stage now. So on he went, to find Theatrical Camp.

Back at Kaleido Stage, Sora had returned to her room. Suzette explained to her what Karai had done while she was gone.

" She TALKED?!," Sora asked, amazed by this. " How can someone who's unconscious talk?!!"

" I don't know," Suzette said. " She just did. Oh, and by way, the spirit guy wanted me to tell you something."

" What?," Sora asked.

" He said he was leaving," Suzette answered. " He'll be back later though."

" He LEFT?!," Sora asked. " Did he say where he was going."

" Nope. He only told me that he was leaving."

Sora couldn't help but ponder where in the world that little spirit would go at a time like this. Kaleido Stage was in real danger for the first time in a while, and its spirit had flown the coop. _Where would he have gone? It isn't like him to take off like that. He'd better be ready to explain when he gets back. _Then, remembering the matter at hand, she looked at the girl who was still asleep in her bed. She seemed to be a bit more comfortable now. Maybe Fool was wrong and she'd wake up sooner than he expected.

If that happened, it would mean the end of Sora's career at Kaleido Stage, and Karai's. At that moment, as if on some kind of a cue, Karai's eyes slowly opened. " Sora," She said quietly.

" It's alright!," Sora said, coming closer to her. " We're here." Then it dawned on her that if Karai woke up the both of them would be fired. " OH NO!"

" What's wrong?," Suzette asked. " Karai woke up. Isn't that a good thing?"

" Yeah but, now we're gonna get fired!"

" WHAT!," Karai asked, sitting. " Did you just say we're gonna get FIRED! WHAT DID YOU DO SORA?!!"

" Well," Sora said, putting a hand behind her head and backing away from the furious ten year old. " When you got knocked out, I sorta went and told boss you had a stage accident. Now he's coming here to see that I wasn't lying. Um….and if you're conscious, then we're both fired."

" WHAT!," Karai screeched. " I'm out for five seconds and you get me fired?!"

" I-I didn't mean to!," Sora stammered, trying to think of a way out of this. " Um, I'm sure that boss would understand if you woke up and…"

" Sora, he doesn't exactly strike me as the ' Oh, I understand', type of person."

" You could pretend to be unconscious," Suzette suggested.

Karai rolled her eyes. " Yeah, like that would work. Listen, I'd better get thanked for this later." She held her right hand opened, and suddenly a small dark purple crystal appeared within it. It was about the size of a pebble. " This will falsify my vital signs, making it seem as thought I really am unconscious. I'm going to swallow this, and then pretend to be unconscious. You two just have to act natural, and not mess this up.

" She pulled that OUT OF THIN AIR!," Suzette practically yelled as she pointed at the gem in Karai's hand.

" I thought she was holding it already," Sora said. She had not seen the thing practically materialize in Karai's hand as Suzette had. Suzette lowered her hand and stared at Karai. The girl said nothing about the comment as she swallowed the pebble sized crystal. She then laid down and closed her eyes.

After a few minuets Kalos came knocking on the door. Sora opened it nervously and let him in.

" Where's Karai?," he asked. Sora led him to her bed where Karai was 'unconscious'. He bent down and grabbed her arm, checking her pulse. Then he checked her pulse at the neck as well. He then turned to Sora and Suzette. " You got any cold water?" Sora's eyes widened as she figured out what Kalos might be thinking about doing. Still, she couldn't say no.

" Y-yes sir!," With that she ran to get him a glass of water. _I hope she can survive this without jumping up and screaming! I know I would do that,_ Sora thought as she came back with the water. She handed the glass to Kalos. He tossed the water in Karai's face to see if that would make her jump to consciousness. Karai flinched slightly as the water hit her, but made sure to keep still.

" She's unconscious," Kalos decided. " Alright then Sora. You get back to practice with Fool, and as for Suzette here, she can watch Karai. When practice is over you're welcome to come to the stage where I've requested that everyone come to meet you. Karai was supposed to come as well, but we can wait until she's better to let her meet everyone." With that, he walked out the door. When he was gone, Karai shot up out of the bed, breathing hard.

" You two owe me BIG TIME!" Her hair was soaking wet and dripping as she spoke. " And hey, how come I got knocked out?! The only thing I can remember is holding some red shard and being onstage. I was holding a red shard. That's all I remember."

" You don't remember what you did before that?," Sora asked.

" No. What? Did I do something wrong?" Sora shook her head. _She doesn't remember what she did onstage. I wonder why. _

" Go to practice now Sora," Suzette said. " It's where you need to be. I'll stay here with Karai and we can watch TV or something." Sora nodded. She was still concerned over Karai, but if she didn't go and practice then she would be in big trouble.

" Yeah. I'll do that. Tell me if anything else happens, alright?," Sora asked.

Suzette nodded. " We will. Go now."

Sora walked out of the room, still feeling uneasy about leaving Karai like this. True her new found friend Suzette was there, but what if something else happened? As she walked, Sora figured that this was not the time to ponder such things. She knew for certain that she'd find out later. Fool had said he would explain things to her at five. Hopefully he would be back by then. Until that time however, Sora decided to finish the rest of her rehearsal in the Practice Room.

**That's the end of Chapter 7. If you have any questions or comments, please send them to me. I'm really curious to know what you think of the story. **


	8. The Amazing and Mysterious Threat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaleido Star, nor do I own any of its characters other than the ones I've added in myself. **

Chapter 8-The Amazing and Mysterious Threat

After a long while of flying above a treeless field of nothing but plains, Fool finally happened upon the tent of Theatrical Camp. He flew inside to see everyone practicing what they were good at. He spotted Leon and another woman practicing on the trapeze. The woman had just jumped towards Leon, and he leaned forward to catch her when…..

" Leon! You must return to Kaleido Stage!" Leon's eyes widened as he stared at the Fool who had just flown up in front of him. He missed his chance to catch the girl, and she began to fall towards the ground.

" Catch me you MORON!," She shouted. Seeing that he wouldn't be high enough to catch her, used his feet to keep himself up on the bar while he reached down to her. She grabbed his hand and held on until he swung forward and tossed her towards the nearest trapeze. Fool once again took the opportunity to get right in front of him.

" Leon, Kaleido Stage needs you. You must return at once."

" LEON!," The female who was now coming towards him once again shouted. " Catch me this time!"

" Wait!," Leon shouted before she could jump from her trapeze. " There is an urgent matter at hand, and I must go." He let go of his own trapeze bar and began to roll in a midair circle all the way down to the ground where he landed gracefully on his feet. " I thank you for letting me perform here, but now I must go." The members of Theatrical Camp watched as Leon walked out on them. They didn't find it very surprising. None of them thought he would stay to the end anyways.

That afternoon, a welcoming ceremony was held at the stage for Suzette. Sora came as well, telling Kalos that they had gotten someone to watch the 'unconscious' Karai. Everyone stood onstage, and before them were Kalos and Suzette.

" Everyone, this is the newest member to the stage, Suzette Kamioshi. Karai Ran was also supposed to be here tonight, but due to an unfortunate accident, she's unable to attend this welcoming. Whenever she's better, Sora will introduce her to everyone here."

" I-I will?!," Sora asked. Kalos looked at her sternly and nodded. " Oh, um…yes I will!"

" Now go meet everyone!," Kalos said, lightly pushing Suzette towards the crowd of people on the stage. All of them were staring at her. It was as if they were waiting for her to say something important or something.

Feeling extremely nervous and not knowing what else to do, she just smiled and waved to everyone. " Hi!"

" Hi!," Some of the said back to her. One of them ran forward to Suzette, an angry look crossing her face.

" Hey!," She yelled, pointing at Suzette. " This is the Sapphire Diva! She entered the circus festival before Yuri and Miss Layla, and won!"

" Um….," Suzette said, backing away nervously. " Is that….a problem?"

" YEAH!," The girl shouted. " It means that now I have YOU to compete with too!"

" Calm down May," Sora said, walking over to her. " It's alright."

" Yeah….," Suzette managed to say, although still nervous. " I…I didn't really come here to compete with anyone or anything…."

" We'll see about that!," May said, smiling. " I can't wait to see how my skills compare to _yours_!"

Kalos smiled and walked off. Everything would be alright. Suzette would probably fit in just fine. After he left, the other Kaleido Stage members said hello to Suzette and welcomed her to Kaleido Stage. Then, one by one they left, until only a small group of people was left onstage.

" So she's the one you told us about at practice Sora?," A girl with purplish hair asked as she approached Suzette. A girl with orange hair walked towards her as well. Those two and Sora were the only one's left on stage with her. May had decided to leave with the rest earlier.

" Oh, um, yeah. She's been helping me a bit. Suzette, these are my friends, Anna…" The purple haired girl raised a hand at her named mentioned. " And Mia." The orange haired girl took another step forward.

" So," Anna said to Suzette. " What has our Angel of the Stage been telling you about _us_?"

Suzette laughed nervously. " Well, she hasn't exactly mentioned you guys yet. There's been so much going on with what happened earlier today and all…."

" Stop being so nervous!," Mia snapped. " Listen, we're not gonna hurt you or anything…."

" Right.," Suzette said, now feeling like a complete idiot for being so nervous around Sora's friends. If she could handle meeting the famous Sora Naegino, why couldn't she keep her nerve around Anna and Mia? There was no reason why she couldn't. Taking a deep breath, she composed herself, and tried to stand there calmly.

" Is it true that you're the Sapphire Diva?," Mia asked, taking another step towards Suzette. Still trying to keep her composure, Suzette took one step back. Then she nodded, still unable to shake her nervous feeling. Mia smiled brightly at her. " I heard you did an act called the Sapphire Illusion that was pretty awesome. I'd like to have seen it."

" Yeah," Anna agreed. " It sounds so cool. You think you could perform the act for us, here?"

" Well," Suzette said, now seeming a bit calmer than she had been. " Maybe."

_Sapphire Diva?,_ Sora thought to herself. _What are they talking about? And didn't May mention that she's won a Circus Festival before? Maybe I could ask her about that later….._

Suzette smiled and then turned to Sora. " So, they call you the Angel of the Stage, huh? Is it because of the Angel's Maneuver?"

Sora smiled and nodded. "I guess so."

" I got an idea!," Anna said suddenly. " Welcoming party in Sora's room!"

" Oh!," Suzette spoke up. " But Karai is…."

" Don't worry!," Anna broke in. " Boss is gone now. Sora told us that Karai's alright now. We'd like to meet her.

" It's fine with me I guess…," Sora said, thinking on the events that had happened that day. _I wonder if Fool's back yet. He told Suzette he'd be back after practice. It's not like him to just up and leave like that._

" HELLO!," Yelled a girl with reddish hair that suddenly burst into the room and ran for the stage. " Sorry I'm late! I just got back into town and heard there was a welcoming tonight."

" Hi Rosetta!," Sora called to her. She turned to Suzette. " I almost forgot! This is Rosetta!"

" Hi Rosetta.," Suzette said, now feeling less nervous than before. She was actually beginning to feel sort of comfortable standing there on stage with Sora and her friends. Although, had that huge crowed of people still been there, she probably would have fainted. The girl jumped up onstage and walked over to Suzette, holding out her hand. Suzette shook hands with Rosetta, and then, suddenly felt as though something was wrong.

The minuet she let go of Rosetta's hand, the stage felt dark, as if something dark and evil was around it. She turned to Sora. The pink haired girl was trying her hardest to stand up straight, but wasn't having an easy time of it. Her whole body was shaking, and she was now holding her head. Even Rosetta seemed distressed over something that couldn't be explained.

" What?….," Sora was now taking small steps towards the edge of the stage, holding her head as she spoke to something that could not be seen. " Angel of the Stage?" She came so close to the edge that she would fall off if she took just one more step. Knowing this, she tried her best to keep stable and not collapse. A force was pushing down on her that was way stronger than the force of gravity, and a voice was speaking to her. _You shall be destroyed, Angel of the Stage. You and your partner!_

" M-my partner?!," Sora asked. She didn't know who the voice could be talking about, or what it wanted with her at all. " What do you mean?!"

_You, and the Fool! When the time comes, both shall fall by the hand of the dark Scorpio!_

Suddenly, the force that seemed to be pushing down on Sora was gone. She stood upright, and stared at everyone else onstage. She was alright now. She knew that none of them heard that voice though. It was in her mind, talking specifically to her. Did it mean anything though, or was practice just _too _long that day?

" Sora, Suzette, Rosetta, are you alright?," Anna asked. Both she and Mia were unaffected by whatever this was, but they did note that something had happened to all three girls just a few seconds ago. Sora was almost on her knees, and the other two were acting as though they were in pain. They all seemed alright now though.

Sora looked to the others. _Did they feel that too? Even if so, I don't think they heard the same thing I did._

" I'm alright," Suzette said.

" I am too," Rosetta said.

" That's good," Sora said, not showing the sudden fear that had suddenly come over her. She remembered the Fool's words from earlier. _' Sora, the stage is dangerous now. Stay away from it if you ever want to perform on it again.'_ Sora didn't like the idea that something was wrong onstage. Fool seemed to know an awful lot about this. _I gotta find him!_ She jumped offstage and ran for the door, almost forgetting to tell her friends where she was going.

She turned. " I'll be going to my room now! It's been a long day and I need rest!," She said. Then she turned and rushed out of the room. _Fool, you've got a LOT of explaining to do!_ She ran from the stage to the dorm rooms as fast as her legs would carry her. She stared at her feet as she ran, willing them to go faster. Suddenly, she was knocked backwards as she ran into someone who was on his way to the stage.

" Sora.," He said. Sora looked up into the face of Leon Oswald, who had been her partner during the Swan Lake performance. " What is your hurry? Has something happened?"

" Have you seen Fool?," Sora asked, disregarding his other questions.

" Yes," Leon answered. " He asked me to come here."

" Well where'd he go?!," Sora yelled. She hadn't meant to come across so forcefully, but something was very wrong at the stage and it bothered her more than anything.

Leon took a step backward before answering. " Sora, he said there was someone else he had to find. He told me to tell you to stay off of the stage until he gets back."

" Leon. I need to know where Fool went. Did he give you any clue at all?"

" No," Leon answered. " He said that it wouldn't take him as long to return with this person though, so you should go wait in your room. They'll meet you there."

" Thanks Leon!," Sora said, running past him now. _Fool had better have a good explanation for what's going on here!_

**That's the end of chapter 8! Oh, and yes, I know that the Theatrical Camp troupe never usually practices, but this will be one of the rare times when they do. If you have any questions or comments on the story, please let me know. I am interested to know what you think of the story. **


End file.
